User blog:F-L-R-N/Miguel's Jury Speech
Hello guys! Congratulations to the three of you, im really proud of all of you and im glad you all made it to the end. Alper, I wanted to apologize for the way i talked to you after what happened. You played on your own way and made it to the end, does that mean you have a chance to win? Not really. I want to know from you if at any point during the game did you think you could win, if you were able to choose the final 3, Who would you be sitting next to so you could definitely win the game? Were you nervous about the general idea that everyone had of you being a goat or was it part of your strategy to Just go with the Flow and see what happened. Landen: I believe im one of the few Jury members that really think you played a great game and deserve a chance to win it all but honeslty your speech and Jury management has been really bad. No one wants to read 15,000 words on how you entitle yourself from moves that were made by other People. I dont think even half of the Jury read your whole speech. Self Awareness is key to win at this point and seems to be what youre lacking at the moment. I think you played a great game, but your big mouth is Just pushing your grave deeper. In my eyes you played a good social game, were strong in challenges and continuóusly thought strategically all of your moves, you should be proud of your game but it seems that you let the emotions dominante most of your decissions all of the time. I would like to test your self awareness. What so you think was your biggest flaw during this game and why do you think the Jury is having a harder time To vote for you at this point? Please keep it short and as precise as possible. Thanks for being a great ally and friend and i Hope you the Best Finally Caeleb: Im really proud of you, I always thought you were going to make it to the end and Im happy that I was correct. I want to know, why do you think you deserve my vote when you used the information that i Shared with you to find that idol and then lied to me when I straight up asked you about it. I was honest with you all the time, why you were not honest with me? Did you really think that I would not feel uncomfortable working with you when it was pretty obvious what happened with that idol? Were you trying to play me? Please let me know what happened through your head on that moment. Id also like you to tell me why do you think you had a better chance against Landen than Bryce, i dont believe that thing of "I promised them that I would go to the end with them and I accomplished it". I think you were fully aware of the decission and had other motives that youre Just not Saying so you can be nice about it. Why do you keep lying at this point and thinking People are dumb enough to fall for all of it?. For all of you, This is not the time for politically correct answers, I want to see the Drive, the passion , I really want you to convince me that you deserve this title and worked your ass for it. (But please keep it short, Landen). Thanks and again, Congratulations to the three of you. May the Best dick bro win. Category:Blog posts